


What's worth killin'

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crack Relationships, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner need to learn useful information from Commander Erwin Smith. The idea ? Having Annie as his lover, to dig out his secrets in the after-sex glow.<br/>However, things don't go as they wanted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, second part of the crack ships series, and this one is... purely porn. I used the same plot for two crack ships, so there will be two chapters, the first one with Annie, the second one with Reiner.

They were sitting on the ground, with only a candle to light them, fidgeting and wishing to end this as soon as possible. Reiner sighed.

“Are you sure, Annie? You really want to do this?”  
“We don’t have any other choice. I’d rather not do that and join the Military Police, but… We already sacrificed so many lives, it is not worse than this.”

Bertholdt obviously didn’t like the idea, but he didn’t utter a word to oppose their decision.

“Alright, then. You’ll try to sneak into Commander Erwin’s bed and learn all the secrets only a lover can know. This may be our only chance to obtain information.”  
“I know. But there’s nothing to fear, I’ll be able to manipulate him just the way we want. After all… He has no reason to distrust me, and he is just a man.”  
“He won’t be able to resist a young, beautiful girl like you, Annie”, Bertholdt managed to say without stuttering.  
“Thank you, Bert”, she replied with a smile. “Alright, wish me good luck.”

\--

Annie breathed deeply. Her heart was thumping, but she steadied her resolve and knocked at the door. She had made sure Erwin was alone and, this late at night, there was no reason he would be disturbed. He told her to enter, which she did, holding the tray on one of her hands as she pushed the door open. It was funny how easy it had been to come here, though she was not a Survey Corps’ soldier yet. She closed the door behind her and swiftly lock it, a smile on her face. She had made sure the collar of her shirt was opened just enough to reveal her collarbones, revealing her breast when she bent forward.

“Don’t you want a coffee, Commander?” she asked in a sweet voice, so unlike her, a falsely shy smile lightening her face.

He looked up from his documents and stared at her, unnoticeably tensing up.

“That’s kind of you, thank you,” he replied as she came closer, putting the tray on his desk.

She skirted his armchair and laid her hands on his shoulders. His strong muscles tensed up, she slid her hands to his bolo tie and tugged lightly on it, hands traveling down on his chest, broad and muscular as he tensed even more.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a steady voice, though she could hear a shudder in it as her fingernails grazed his skin.  
“You need to relax, Commander”, she whispered, her teeth brushing the shell of his ear, “let me take care of you”, she added as she suddenly straddled his lap.  
“Wh-” he started.

She shut him up with a kiss, filled with a desire she did not feel. Slowly, she grind her groin against his crotch, staring down into his blue eyes. She opened up her shirt and, taking one of his hands, laid it on her breast, white and round, so perfectly youthful. His hands were strong and callous, but he looked uncomfortable.

“Don’t be shy, Commander. See, I’m not afraid. Do as you please”, she purred in his ear, kissing his neck.

He did not move an inch and she steadily worked her way down his bare torso, opening up his zippers and grabbing his manhood without faltering. God, she didn’t want to do this. _He’s huge_ , she couldn’t help but think as she felt him weighing in her palm. She stroked him gently, the pad of her thumb sliding along the slit, but though he gulped, there was no sparkle of arousal in his body. He remained limp and she bit her lip. It was all taking a turn she didn’t like. She started to slide between his parted legs, but he grabbed her arms, in a grip she couldn’t shake off.

“Stop this right now”, he said in a gentle but authoritative tone. “I will not lay a hand on you”, he added as he tucked himself back into his trousers and buttoned up her shirt. “Keep this for boys your age. Go back, now.”

She nodded without thinking, trembling, on the verge of tears. She turned back and got back to where Reiner and Bertholdt were waiting for her.

“You’re already here? Is he _that_ quick?” Reiner said as he lifted one eyebrow.  
“He rejected me”, she said with a sniffle.

As much as she hadn’t wanted to do this, her pride was hurt. The blond-haired man frowned.

“What do you mean? I know you would have kept going even if he had said no, so I suppose it is something else. What happened?”  
“He… didn’t react”, she managed to say.  
“ _What?_ ”  
“He remained limp. No reaction. None at all. He was tensed, but not aroused.”

Her declaration weighed down their mood. Reiner stood up.

“I’ll cool myself down and reflect on this. There has to be something we can do.”

They nodded and he got out. He went to the showers, took off his clothes and got in. It was dark all around, and silent: everybody was sleeping. The water was cool and it felt good, waking up his already sleepy mind. He closed his eyes, when the idea hit him: he wouldn’t have been aroused with Annie himself, so why were they so sure he would be…? He rushed out, put on his clothes, still dripping wet, and came back to Annie and Bertholdt.

“Perhaps he’s gay!” he blurted out.  
“What?!”  
“Perhaps a guy might be able to excite him. We have to try.”

Bertholdt looked at him.

“And what? We can’t just… use the same tactic as with Annie. And who…”  
“I’ll do it”, Reiner declared.  
“What?”  
“No need to hide it anymore, I am gay and I have a bit of experience. I’ll do it, and I know how, but I need your help. It will be played on the timing.”


	2. Young and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner has a plan to get into Erwin's pants. But things can go wrong in so many different ways...

Reiner steadied himself, a hand on the tiled wall, as he inserted a slicked finger in his intimacy. He hadn’t done it in a while and his back tensed up. He waited for a moment and glanced over his shoulder. It wouldn’t take long before Erwin passed next to the showers to go to his own bathroom. He always bathed late at night, and that was precisely where the whole plan laid. He thrusted slowly, shifting slightly his position when he heard Annie’s howl announcing the up-coming Commander to make sure he would not miss a thing of the display. The joke was on him if Erwin wasn’t gay. He heard his footsteps coming his way and, when they suddenly came to a halt, he pushed in a second finger with a loud moan.

He had closed his eyes in a reflex, but he quickly glanced at the entry: Erwin was standing there, half-naked, an obvious bulge in his white uniform trousers. That resolved the problem of being gay. Reiner turned his head to obviously look at him with a grin.

“Like what you see, Commander?” he asked in a husky voice.  
“Go on, I’ve never seen this”, he replied in a blank voice.  
“Aww, come on, Commander… Don’t you want to help me?” Reiner said in a whine as he pulled out his fingers and came toward him. “I know you want to”, he said as he seized his crotch, “and I need it, please.”

Erwin’s breath paused as he stared at the naked, dripping, muscular body of the young soldier. He held up a trembling hand and brushed Reiner’s jaw, drawing him closer steadily before darting his tongue to taste his lower lip. As Reiner, strengthening his resolve, didn’t stepped back, he roughly pulled him into a hungry, lustful kiss, hands exploring his torso and back, steadying between his shoulder blades to keep him against him. They staggered in the showers, Erwin’s hands caressing Reiner’s side, and the young man pushed him against the wall. The Commander was panting heavily as Reiner lapped his neck and kissed his chest, sliding slowly to his stomach and halting on the bulge in his pants. Erwin gasped as he grazed his already soaking tip, before taking out his erected cock.

Reiner’s gaze settled on the huge member and he couldn’t help but hush a “Wow!” as he realized how big the Commander was. He wasn’t sure the thing wouldn’t tear him open, but he knew it was going to feel good. Well, he knew that fingers did feel good, and the actual thing had to be just great, that was his reasoning. He tentatively licked the tip, lingering on the slit before he took the head in his mouth, playing with him teasingly. Erwin’s hand tried to fist in his hair, but it was too short for him to grip Reiner and he groaned, pushing on the back of his head: the young man took him in deeper, trying his best not to choke on him. He kept sucking him off ‘til he was rock hard and backed away, a mischievous smile on his pre-cum shining lips. He stood up and Erwin pulled him in for a kiss, his big, rough hands kneading his ass, making him moan – and this time, it was not an act. The Commander bit his lips and pulled up his trousers.

“We can’t stay in there”, he hushed in a low, husky voice, “come with me.”

Reiner swiftly draped a towel on his hips and followed Erwin, his head spinning at the sensation of the rough material brushing against his erection, flushed and almost painful. He hadn’t expected to be this aroused. The Commander used narrow corridors where no one would ever go and made him enter in a room with one big bed. The shifter’s eyes widened when he realized he was already in Erwin’s bedroom. As the Commander locked the door and took off his stained pants, he dropped his towel and let the older man press his warm body against his before dragging him to the bed. He sat there, opened a drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a vial of oil he handed him.

“Finger yourself like you did back then”, he ordered, and Reiner couldn’t help but blush. “I want to watch you spreading yourself up nicely for me.”  
His voice was one deep growl and the young soldier couldn’t help but shudder. The Commander arranged cushions and gestured to him to lay there, which he did, thighs spread widely to display his throbbing cock and already leaking hole. Staring at Erwin, he slicked his fingers and put in two, wincing at the intrusion. It felt too damn good and he moaned, feeling stripped to the core by Erwin’s blue eyes. The older man glided his own sex, and laid beside him. Feeling like it was enough – and willing to make him believe he was no virgin – Reiner suddenly straddled his stomach and the Commander smiled. Reiner rose on his knees and guided Erwin’s cock between his thighs, gasping when it poked at his intimacy. He took a deep breath and, clenching his jaw, lowered his hips. The first few inches were like a burn in his body, a delicious, atrocious pain, and given the girth of the man, he was not sure he could take it anymore deeply. But the Commander grabbed his hips and pulled him down, making him gag as he was speared by the huge thing that was supposed to be a cock.

He didn’t even realized he was crying until a sob escaped his throat. Erwin frowned and sat up, hands on his waist. He put his forearms under Reiner’s thighs and lifted him up, slipping out of him as the young man cried out for the loss.

“Let me take the lead, okay?” the Commander said as he lowered him into the cushion and put his knees over his shoulders. “It will be alright.”

Reiner nodded and Erwin pushed in with one swift motion, stopping only once he was sheathed in him, his hand stroking his front part to make sure he did not go limp with the pain. He waited ‘til Reiner’s breath steadied and pulled back, before thrusting in once more. The blond soldier gasped and panted, as Erwin imposed a rhythm that made him jerk forward in search for this painful pleasure, jolting each time the head of his cock hit his soft spot. He had expected it to be painful, but not _that_ painful. He had expected it to be pleasurable, but not _that_ pleasurable. He didn’t even remember he had wished to give away his virginity to the one he could love. He didn’t even remember why he was here in the first place, he had forgotten all about his mission. He was clinging onto the sheets, not even holding back his crying voice, swept away by the sensations.

He was the first to lose his self-control and came all over himself, tightening on the Commander like it was the last thing anchoring him into reality as he rode his orgasm. Erwin’s breath paused for a second and he swore as he came before having time to pull out. He nearly collapsed onto the panting blond-haired boy, muttering a “sorry” that did not seem sorry at all. Reiner sighed.

He realized he had dozed off when he felt Erwin cleaning his body.

“Wha-”  
“You’ll catch a cold if you stay like this”, the Commander said with a kind smile the young soldier never imagine he could make.

His heart thumped.

_This mission might be way more difficult than I’d imagine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, though those crackships are a bit strange !


End file.
